Family Matters
by othspnluver
Summary: COMPLETED! Epilogue up! Brooke is baby sitting James and his younger sister for the weekend ... How does Brooke deal with an angry James who believes that his younger sister is not needed in the family? please r&r!
1. Chapter 1

**Jamie's 8 and he has a little sister that's 2 and a half, and her name is Sophie Brooke Scott. Uh she has black hair and hazel eyes.**

**Thanks to I.Cant.Blame.U.For.Being.U and JateSkateFate815 for helping! D **

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer : I do not own One Tree Hill or the characters in here, except Sophie. **

* * *

"Jamie, Sophie? Where are you?" Brooke called out, as she walked down the hallway in Nathan and Haley's home. She was baby-sitting the kids for the weekend while they were … out.

_At least they haven't lost their passion._ Brooke thought, as she smirked inwardly.

Brooke stopped walking as soon as she heard children giggling. Turning her head, she knew they came from Jamie's room. Pushing the door open slightly, she entered.

"Shhh!" She heard James shush his little sister.

Biting her lip, and trying not to laugh, she let out a sigh. "Gee, I wonder where they could be." She could just imagine the look on the little boy and girl's faces. Eyes shut tight, face scrunched up, and biting their lower lip.

What made it even cuter was that Sophie only did that if she saw Jamie doing it.

"Could they be…" At this, Brooke looked under the bed quickly, "here?" Not seeing them, she wondered out loud. "Now where could they be?"

She heard them giggle again, and decided to actually find them. Walking over to the closet door, slowly so as to not make any noise, she yanked it open and grabbed the child closest to the door, saying "Found you!"

"Ahhhh!" Sophie squealed, giggling. Brooke swung the little girl around, and saw the girl's black hair flying in a blur, smiling brightly as she heard her laughter. Finally, she put Sophie down on the bed and turned around.

"_That_ was a great game Jamie!" Brooke said, to the eight and a half year old, giving him a dimpled smile.

"Yeah, it was fun." Jamie said, unenthusiastically, not meeting her eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Brooke asked, crouching down to his eye level, sensing that something was wrong. "You ok?" She asked concerned.

Jamie just shrugged his shoulders and looked at his feet.

Brook smiled at him softly and brushed his dirty blonde hair back from his forehead.

"C'mon, you know you can tell me anything." Brooke said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and encouraging him to speak at the same time. "If you don't want me to tell anyone, I won't." She promised.

Looking up, Jamie took a deep breath.

"I'm tired of Sophie!" He said quickly, looking Brooke in the eyes.

Confused, she asked, "Tired of her? Why? Is there something in particular that she did…?"

"Yeah!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms up. "Everything!"

Brooke frowned, and looked at the girl quickly, to make sure that she didn't hear her brother. Luckily, Sophie was preoccupied with a stuffed dragon.

"Sweetie," Brooke began, not exactly sure how to go about this.

"Aunt Brooke…" He cut her off. "She was laughing much! No wonder you found us quickly! It's no fun playing with her if she can't keep quiet for two seconds!"

"Jamie… it's just a game, you know that." Brooke said softly.

"It's not just the game! It's _everything_." He let out a frustrated sigh."-No! Sophie, don't touch that!" Jamie yelled, as he saw his sister began to play with jersey, the one his dad and uncle had given him years ago when the Tree Hill Ravens played their first game with Lucas, Nathan, and Skillz as their coaches. She got some drool on it because she started to chew on the neckline. **(From the episode Season 5, For Tonight You're Only Here To Know, it's where the girls are locked in the library.)**

Brooke's eyes widened at the loudness of his voice. Very rarely did Jamie ever do that, especially with an adult present.

He marched over to Sophie, who held the jersey loosely in her hands and looked at him wide eyed. Once at the bed, he angrily snatched the jersey from her hands and said, "Don't ever touch that!"

Jamie, before he could say anything bad, did the smart thing and stomped off in anger.

Sophie's lower lip began to tremble, and she let out a little whimper.

Finally getting out of her shock, Brooke quickly rushed over to the little girl. It was then that Sophie opened her mouth, let loose a loud cry and began to sob, as tears poured out of her eyes. Brooke picked her up, and gently patted her on the back. She made calm shushing noises, but they didn't really help.

Sophie's face was a bright pink and her mouth was open, still crying. She buried her face in Brooke's hair, her little body still shaking.

"Shhh, calm down. Don't worry honey, everything will be ok." Brooke spoke calmly, but she wasn't even sure if she believed her own words. How was she supposed to make Jamie realize that his sister wasn't a burden?

Even though they had a six year age difference and Jamie did have time to get used to having another child around, permanently, he was after all, an only child for six long years. He still had some getting used to. Mainly it was because he had to go through his father being somewhat absent, being kidnapped, and his parent's short separation time alone. Although, there were a lot of people he loved around him to help them, it was like an inner battle that only he knew the pain of. Luckily, everything turned out ok, and he was more than happy that they were a family again.

However, the new addition had changed everything! Nothing was like it was before, and he was warned about that happening before hand. But, that was something he could never prepare for.

Brooke's heart was breaking, as she both heard the little girl cry and thought of how Nathan and Haley would react.

_No._ Brook thought. _I don't have to tell them. I can do this on my own. I'm their aunt and godmother, and I'll fix this. Nathan and Haley need this time alone, and I can't bother them now. And I can't let Jamie stew and be mad either._

Sighing, Brooke walked downstairs and into the living room, still holding the little girl. She sat down on the sofa, and stroked the little girl's hair, still murmuring softly in her ear. After about ten minutes, Sophie finally fell asleep, on top of Brooke. Brooke chuckled at the sight it must've been, and looked down to see the small child sucking on her thumb. Knowing that Haley was trying to keep Sophie from making that a habit, Brooke gently pulled her thumb out of her mouth. She wiped her tears away as well.

Getting up, Brook walked over to the playpen and settled Sophie in it. Now it was time to check on Jamie. Turning around, she made her to the stairs, checking Sophie one last time, and was in the upstairs hallway. Roaming around for a bit, Brooke suddenly realized where he was.

**TBC … **

**Thanks for reading! Just review if you want more!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's part 2! Thanks for reviewing, and/or putting this on your favs or alerts! :D **

**Disclaimer : I do not own One Tree Hill or the characters in here, I only own Sophie.**

* * *

Brooke found him sitting on the bed in his parent's room.

Not saying a word, she walked over to him and sat by his side. Of course Jamie knew that Brooke was in the room, he heard the door creak open.

"Hey." She said quietly.

"Hey." James said, in the same tone, still staring straight ahead.

Shaking her head, she shifted on the bed so that she was seated on one leg and faced him.

"James, look at me." Brooke said, in a soft and stern voice.

He did as she told him and turned towards her. She could tell that he felt guilty, it was written in his eyes. But, something kept him from saying that. Brooke knew that if he didn't confront himself about that, then he would most likely get himself in bigger trouble. _It's the Scott Stubbornness._ Brooke thought, and she snorted inwardly.

"Now talk to me. What's wrong?" She asked, desperately wanting to know why he had acted like that.

"Daddy and Uncle Luke gave me that Jersey. It's not Sophie's. She can't play with it like she can with my other stuff." He said, looking at her with his blue eyes. Brooke's heart broke a little at hearing him.

"Baby, she didn't know that. To her it's just something that's yours." Brooke said.

"Yeah … and that's why she's always messing my stuff up."

"No, that's why she wanted to play with it and with all your other toys. She likes them because you like them."

"You make it sound nice." James said, still being stubborn. Brooke smiled a little. "But … its annoying."

"Ok you and I both know that whatever has you mad isn't just about the toys. It's about something else. You said so before. Now tell me." Brook said, looking at the young boy. She pushed his hair away from his forehead again.

"I …" He knew he'd feel guilty about it later, but that's much later. "I don't like having her around! I wish she wasn't around to begin with!"

Brooke's breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened. She knew James was mad, but she didn't know it was that bad. _Oh my god, I am way in over my head._ She thought. But, there was no going back now.

"Sweetie, you don't mean that." Brooke said. _Please tell you don't mean it!_ She thought at the same time.

"I do!" He jumped off the bed and stood, facing her. "She doesn't really do anything and there's no point in her being here-"

Brooke cut him off immediately.

"James Lucas Scott! Do not finish that sentence!" She said, not raising her voice, but the firmness could still be heard.

_Whoa, she's never said my full name like that._ Jamie thought, shocked.

_I've never said his full name like that!_ Brooke thought, somewhat shocker herself.

"You need her around." Brooke tried to explain.

"No, I don't!" He interrupted her.

"Yes you do!" She argued, but then pulled him closer to her. "Just listen to me ok?" She asked, and he nodded.

"You know how I'm an only child?" At his nod, she continued. "Well I always wanted a little or older sibling. So I could take care of it or they take care of me. When you have a sibling, and you're older, it's like a responsibility. I know that you don't want that now, but you have to realize that nothing will change that. You are a great big brother to her, and I bet that with you, she feels safe."

"She's two." He rolled his eyes. "She'll feel safe with anyone."

Brooke just smiled. "Not really, little kids have this weird sense. Like who to trust and who not to."

"And how do you know that? About feeling safe with an older sibling? You're an only child." James questioned, calmly. He sat back on the bed and Brooke wrapped an arm around him.

"Well … your dad told me." Brooke said, truthfully.

"What?" Jamie's head shot up quickly.

"Yeah…" Brooke looked down at him. "He told me something like that and how grateful he is that he has your Uncle Luke to look after him and is in his life."

"Oh okay." He said looking down. Yup, the guilt was starting to set in. Then he signaled for her to continue.

"Anyways, you need to be good to her. Because even though you don't realize it now, you're bond with her will grow and you guys will definitely need each other when you're older. When the time comes that you won't rely on your parents as much, you guys will turn to each other. You'll have to be there for one another, and it's easier for you if you get along now. That and you should always be good to her. She hasn't done anything to you on purpose. "

He was about to open his mouth to retaliate, but Brooke beat him to it.

"Don't you want a good relationship with her?" She asked him, and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"But she gets me SO mad sometimes!"

"Yeah, siblings do that." Brooke shrugged. "I don't really know how to describe any other way, honey, because it's something that will happen on its own. You'll realize that you need her just as much as she needs you. But remember that she did nothing to you ok? Sophie adores you!" Brooke said, rubbing his back a little.

When Jamie didn't look up or say anything, Brooke took that as a sign to go.

"Dinner should be ready soon." And with that, she left the room, but not without dropping a kiss on his head and squeezing his shoulder.

Brooke went downstairs, and stopped once she was in the kitchen. Leaning against the counter, she took out her cell phone, went through her contacts, and when the name of the person she was looking for came up, she pressed call. Her foot started tapping against the kitchen tiled floor, impatiently.

After a few rings, someone finally picked up.

"Hello?" said the voice.

"Hey Bevin? It's me, Brooke." Brooke said.

"Hey, what's up?" Bevin said.

"Well I need your help with something." Brooke started. "It's James and Sophie."

"Are they okay?" Bevin questioned, immediately.

"Yeah, yeah they're fine." She said, hastily. "Sorta. Well you see it's like this…" Brooke explained what had happened and her talk with Jamie.

"Oh…" Bevin said in understanding.

"Yeah, and I have no idea what to do." Brook sighed.

"Well what did Lucas or Peyton say? I mean I get why you didn't call Nathan and Haley."

"I didn't call Lucas or Peyton. I called you first because well … I loved our talk we had at lunch the other day, about kids. I mean it really makes me want to adopt a child even more." Brooke said truthfully. "And you know so much … well I mean you do have three kids."

"Really?" Bevin asked touched. "Well yeah I picked up a few things." She chuckled.

"Yeah, I mean none of us are like we were High school." Brooke pointed out. "You know that means you too … You definitely got your fresh start."

"Thanks Brooke … You have no idea how much that means to me." Bevin said, smiling into the phone. Then, she got back on topic. "Ok so as for Jamie, well … that's a tough one." Bevin admitted, and Brooke nodded her head, even though Bevin couldn't see it.

"He's definitely stubborn." Brooke sighed, rubbing her temple.

"Takes after Nathan." They said at the same time, causing them to laugh.

"How about you…" As Bevin talked, Brooke got excited.

"That's great Bevin!" Brooke exclaimed. "You're such a good mom."

"And you're gonna be a good mom too!" Bevin said back to her.

"Thank you so much!" Brooke felt relieved, because now she felt in control.

"No problem." The other girl said. "Call me if you need anything, ok?"

"Yeah, you too."

"Alright bye."

"Bye." Brooke said, and closed her cell phone, slipping it into her pocket. She turned around to see what Sophie was doing and had laughed at the sight.

Sophie was in her playpen, awake, where her three favorite stuffed animals were. Her Uncle Luke had gotten her the Alvin and the Chipmunks set, and was currently babbling away to Theodore, pulling on his arms as well.

**TBC … **

**I'll have more of Sophie in the next update! **

**Oh and please check out my other fics! ... I had to put Theodore in there, he is sooo cute!! well all three are but still lol :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – Hey guys, I am SO sorry about the long wait. I know I said that this would be up sooner but I got really busy. But enough with the excuses … here is the next chapter! Special thanks to JateSkateFate815 for helping me!! **

**It's extra long for you guys! **

**Disclaimer – I do not own anything, just the character Sophie and the plotline.**

* * *

Brooke watched the toddler for a few more minutes. Walking over to her, Brooke bent down to her level and said in a soft tone, "Hey honey."

Sophie looked up at the source of the voice, and when she realized that it was her Aunt Brooke that said it, she let out a squeal in laughter. She stopped shortly and began to cough._ That doesn't sound good._ Brooke thought .

But, luckily it passed soon, and she began to clap her hands together, reaching up for Brooke.

"You want me to pick you up?" Brooke asked, in a childish voice.

Clearing her throat a little, she said, "Up Book! Up! Up!" She was getting excited and Brooke just had to take her.

Picking her up from the play pen, Brooke held the child close to her.

"You okay?" Brooke asked the little girl.

Once again, the thumb went in the mouth and Sophie nodded.

"No, no, no!" Brooke whispered hurriedly, pulling the thumb out. "That's bad … we don't do that okay?"

"What?" Sophie looked at her confused. "Why!" She exclaimed more than asked.

"Because … it's bad and Mommy said that you shouldn't be doing that. Do you want me to tell Mommy and Daddy that you were doing that again? Hmmm?" Brooke questioned the little girl, poking her nose. She shook her head.

"No … I sorry Book." Sophie apologized.

"It's ok baby." Then Brooke got an idea. "Hey … do you wanna dance?"

"Okay!" Sophie exclaimed.

"Alright then." Brooke smiled at the little girl. Walking over to the stereo, Brooke put on some music, careful to keep it at a level where it wouldn't disrupt James in his room but was still something they can dance to.

"Yay!" The young child jumped up and down.

"Now…" Brooke said, walking over to her. "We dance!"

Both girls began to dance, Sophie a little more energetic was able to do some crazy moves while Brooke did some random ones.

* * *

"I'm so bored!" James exclaimed to nobody in particular, as he fell backwards onto his bed, hit head hitting the pillow.

Sighing, he turned his head, not really wanting to remember his Aunt Brooke's words. Of course he felt somewhat guilty! But, he still stood by his original thought. He didn't know why he blew up this time of all times, but he knew that it wasn't his fault! He didn't get why his Aunt Brooke kept defending Sophie though, that had him stumped.

Suddenly, he realized something. _Aunt Brooke likes Sophie better than me!_ He thought. He shot up from his position on his bed as the realization dawned on him, letting out a surprised gasp. Unbeknownst to him, a scowl had taken the place of his innocent smile.

Sure, he was being a little dramatic, but when it comes to those who belong to him, not that he really can own another person, he can be very protective.

He let out a strangled noise that was a cross between a frustrated yell and childish whine. He plopped back on his bed, his feet kicking off from the side of the bed. He rolled to his side, thinking that maybe he could get his mind off of the unfairness that he felt.

But his line of vision was disrupted by a picture on his side table.

The picture was of him, his mom and dad, and Sophie. It was taken by his Uncle Lucas when Sophie had first learnt how to walk. It was actually a picture that had brought a smile to James' face.

It was mostly because he had felt very important and proud. The picture shows James hugging a very happy Sophie who had toppled over him. She had been attempting to walk, and failed numerous times. Only did James stand across the room and cheer for her to walk and not crawl towards him did she succeed. At first, of course, she had been very stubborn and was bent on only crawling, but James had retaliated by moving back whenever she crawled forward, hence him being all the way on the other side of the room. It was at that moment the picture was taken, that James remembered, he would help her and never let Sophie feel like she couldn't do anything. The reason he had felt very important was because he had been something, a reason, which drove his sister to let go of her stubbornness and concentrate on a goal, and the reason for his pride in her was that she was able to reach it.

Eventually sleep came to him, and slowly his eyes lids began to flutter close. Yawning, he rolled over, his back to the picture, and found his way under his covers. Snuggling into the pillow, his breathing evened out, and soon enough he was asleep.

There was a thought that invaded his mind.

_**What had changed?**_

* * *

Brooke and Sophie danced for some more. Shaking their butt and moving their arms wildly, both girls laughed for a while. But soon, Sophie stopped. She plopped down in the middle of the floor. Looking tired, Sophie took deep breaths. There was a slight wheezing that could be heard in there, but the music was still on so Brooke missed it.

Unknown to what was really going on with the girl, Brooke thought it was something else. It was almost their bedtime, and Brooke was glad they had an early dinner. Brooke crept up to the stereo, not sure if the girl was going to get up and go wild again, she turned off the music.

"Okay sweetie … you ready to go to bed?" Brooke spoke cheerfully, turning around.

At hearing those words, and nodding her head smiling, Sophie said, "Nope!"

This caused Brooke to look at her with a funny expression and laugh. "Where did you learn that?"

"Daddyyyy." Sophie stretched out the last word for some reason, and she did that at times.

"I bet he did." Brooke rolled her eyes, and chuckling as she imagined Nathan doing that behind Haley's back with Sophie watching.

The things this kid could pick up, it was funny for some unless you were the one facing Haley's wrath. Yeah, that was a totally different thing.

Thinking about the four of them made her smile, and Brooke hoped that one day she and Lucas could have that.

If Lucas hadn't of been busy with ending his third book, she would have called him in a heartbeat. But then again, this was something Brooke could definitely do by herself.

"It's sleeping time now Sophie." Brooke picked her up and they began to walk up the stairs.

"But…" Her lower lip began to tremble.

"Hey, that's not gonna work on me kid." Brooke lied, but she knew that you had to keep a poker face around kids like James and Sophie. It's like at times they could sense you lying to them.

Huffing, the younger girl nodded her head, and leaned against Brooke as they neared her door. That was when Sophie began having another coughing fit. She hugged Brooke, thinking that might make it go away, but she continued to cough. Her coughs made her entire body rumble and all Brooke could do was rub her back, hoping it would pass by.

"What was that?" She questioned to herself, once the girl calmed down. Looking at Sophie's face, Brooke could tell that she looked a little scared._ Well of course she would! That was a lot of coughing for a two and a half year old._

She was wondering if she should give Sophie her medicine. Haley had told her earlier that Sophie had been coughing a lot, but she and Nathan had put that off as something that would pass by. Not wanting to give her unnecessary medicine, Brooke decided to see how she would be doing in the morning.

"If you need anything, just call my name, okay honey?" Brooke asked her.

"Uh huh." Sophie said, nodding her head.

"Alright … goodnight." Brooke said, after making sure Sophie was comfortable, and walked backwards towards the door.

"Nighty night!" Sophie said, closing her eyes. Brooke just smiled at the girl, turned off the lights, and closed the door.

She checked up on James to see how he was doing. Seeing that he was already under his covers and the lights were off, Brooke closed the door.

Then, she decided that her plan should be put to use immediately!

Taking out her cell phone, she dialed the number of two of her closest friends. Obviously the phone belongs to only one of them, but they do have a tendency to stick together at all times. It was rather cute and Brooke loved it.

_Ring … Ring … Ring-_

"Hello?" This time it was a masculine voice that answered.

"Hey Mouth?" Brooke asked, her eyes lighting up. "Do you think you could do me a favor?" She bit her lip, waiting for his answer as she prepared herself to explain.

* * *

James woke up the next morning, still sleepy. He walked into his bathroom, washed his face, the water awakening him, and brushed his teeth.

_Maybe I should say sorry to Sophie._ James thought to himself. Seeing that photo last night made him think of how happy he was. He knew that there were memories and stuff like that to come … so maybe he should patch things up with her. _Not to mention Aunt Brooke seemed pretty put out yesterday._ He thought guiltily.

He went downstairs, into the kitchen, and saw Brooke. She was standing at the counter, with a mug in hand._ It's probably filled with coffee._ He thought.

"Good morning, Jamie." Brooke greeted him, flashing him a dimpled smile.

"Morning." He mumbled. His eyes scanned the counter when he realized that there were only two plates there.

"Brooke?" James asked, and Brooke looked at him questioningly, "Why are there two plates there?"

"Because I thought I'd eat with you." She answered, scrunching up her eyebrows as if she didn't understand where he was coming from.

"No, I mean Sophie … what about her-" Then he stopped, and turned around. Where was Sophie? Where did she go? She was usually up and about at this time. He didn't hear her incessant babbling. Before he could ask, Brooke decided to tell him.

"Oh!" She said, as if she just realized what he meant. "Well … she's not here anymore."

"Where is she?" James asked.

"She's with Millicent and Mouth." Brooke answered him.

"Do mom and dad know?" He questioned.

"Of course they do!" She lied, but luckily James couldn't tell. Technically, it wasn't a lie because Milly and Mouth were just baby-sitting Sophie for Brooke … even though she was supposed to be baby-sitting both of them._ But it's ok. It's not like Milly and Mouth are strangers to Nathan and Haley … they trust them with the kids. Heck, they only let me baby-sit the kids because I had to beg them to._ Brooke thought, consoling herself and telling herself she did the right thing. But the look! The look on James' face made her want to re-think the entire idea of separating them.

"Okay … and why is she gone?" James asked the obvious question.

"Well …" Brooke crouched down to his level, and said, "you see sweetie, I was just thinking with all that happened, maybe you guys could use a break from each other." She explained.

"A break?" James repeated, uncertain. Can she do that?

"Yeah, a break." Brooke stood up, smiling. "Come on, cheer up will ya?"

"I-I was gonna apologize to Sophie though." He muttered, looking down.

Good thing he couldn't see her because Brooke's face fell at hearing that._ Oh no! He was going to apologize? … Seriously?!_

"Uh well … she'll be back tonight." Brooke tried to cheer him up, but was panicking a little inside. She'd get Sophie back right now if she could, but the thing was that Mouth hadn't gotten to spend much time with her recently, so he told Brooke that he really wanted to take her out today. He would call in, but Brooke really didn't have the heart to deny him time with that adorable child.

_What am I gonna do now?_

**

* * *

**

I'll have the next one up soon!

**What do you think? **


	4. Chapter 4

**I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT! BUT I have the rest of the chapters planned and the next chapter is mostly done. **

**Thanks to JateSkateFate815 for helping me!! **

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything but Sophie and the plot. **

**Enjoy! **

_

* * *

_

Ok … ok I can do this. I'll just continue with the plan! And this is perfect because he's already feeling guilty. But awww! Do I have to let him feel guilty? Yes!

She answered herself mentally._ For Sophie._

"For Sophie." Brooke muttered.

"What was that?" James asked, looking up.

"Oh nothing." Brooke quickly brushed it away.

It had been an hour since breakfast. After eating, Brooke sent James up to get ready and then got ready herself. Thirty minutes later and Brooke joined James on the couch. It was now 12:00.

"Hey buddy, do you think you could clean up the toys for me. Since Sophie's not here and all, well, she won't need to play with them." Brooke asked him nicely, bumping shoulders with him.

"Uh sure." James eyes the small mess of toys. There were only a few here and there that were scattered around.

"Where'd she get that one?" Brooke asked purposely, pointing at the purple teddy bear, while James stood up to get to the toys.

James laughed as he remembered the story. Of course Brooke already knew since Nathan and Haley are always telling her everything about the kids. Not that she minded of course. In fact Brooke loved hearing it. As James began the story, he started putting the toys away.

"Uncle Tim took me and Sophie to a carnival, it was like a month ago or something." He shrugged, "and there was this booth. You had to throw basketballs into them and you'd win a prize."

_Of course! A basketball game!_ Brooke thought, amusedly.

"So Uncle Tim won it for her?" Brooke asked.

"No, I did!" James said proudly, but then his smile faltered a little. "Sophie started crying because she really wanted the stuffed animal and Uncle Tim said that I should try to win it for her."

"Why didn't he just do it?" Brooke asked gently.

James shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. He just said that it would mean more to her if I got it." But then his eyes lit up, "And I won! It was great! And Sophie knew too, cuz she stopped crying!"

Brooke could sense that there was some pride in his voice when he said that.

"And then Uncle Tim smiled at me and asked me what I would want to get. But I didn't see anything I'd like so I got what Sophie wanted and gave it to her."

"That was very sweet of you to do that." Brooke said, smiling at him. She kissed his forehead, and said, "Alright since you're done, we can go out now."

It was a nice day out and Brooke knew just what to do.

* * *

Sitting on top of the bench that was located on the River Court, Brooke was eating strawberry ice cream, two scoops, on a waffle cone. James had a sundae with three scoops of chocolate, vanilla, and rocky road ice cream.

"Brooke … I'm full." James groaned, a little bit of chocolate on his mouth.

"But you always get this." Brooke said, as she wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"Yeah …" Jamie agreed, thinking of why he couldn't finish it now. "But I usually share a little bit with Sophie- Oh."

Well that certainly explained why he couldn't eat the last scoop of rocky road. That one would be Sophie's favorite.

"What's wrong?"

"Well … Sophie loves rocky road and I only get it cuz I know she'll eat it." He said, looking down at his bowl. "I forgot this time."

"Oh well I'd eat it but I'm more of a-" Brooke started.

"Strawberry type of girl." James said at the same time as her. Brooke's mouth dropped open a little and she looked at him. "How did you know I was going to say that?"

"You're kidding right?" James asked, and then laughed at the look on her face. "You always get strawberry ice cream … or something with that flavor in it."

"Hey!" Brooke huffed, feigning offense and decided to defend her ice cream, "Strawberry is a good flavor!"

"But Chocolate is better." James reasoned with her with a knowing look. Brooke just rolled her eyes and laughed.

Sitting in silence for a few more minutes, all that could be heard was the wind blowing and the sound of the water flowing. James finally spoke up.

"So where are Uncle Mouth and Aunt Milly taking Sophie today?" He asked, curiously.

"I don't know actually." Brooke licked the side of the cone. "He said something about taking her to the zoo I think."

"They do know not to go near the monkeys right?" James asked her slowly.

"Why what's wrong with monkeys?" Brooke asked, confused. "They're nice!"

"Yeah, but Sophie hates them!"

"How can you hate monkeys?" Brooke's befuddled tone told him that she didn't know.

"I don't Sophie does." James corrected her.

"Ok, why does Sophie hate monkeys?" Brooke asked again.

"Well Uncle Skillz took us to the zoo once and we walked past all these cages. It was pretty cool until the monkeys started screeching. It was crazy!" He jumped up and stood in front of her. "They were jumping all over the place and screeching and yelling in monkey talk."

"Monkey talk?"

"They have their own language!" It was obvious that he was intent on staying with this.

"Alright alright." Brooke held up her hands.

"Anyways they really scared them."

"Them?"

James laughed, "Ha, yeah … Uncle Skillz freaked out too … I had to push him to get him to start walking. Him and his animal issues." James shook his head, laughing.

Brooke laughed too, "Well I'm sure that Mouth can take care of it."

"Are you sure?" James was looking down now and shuffled his feet.

"Of course I am." Brooke smiled at him confidently. "Trust me."

"I do." He looked up, and gave her a small smile.

They sat there for a little while longer and continued to talk, trading stories about random things and of course Brooke telling him funny stories about his parents and Uncles and Aunts.

"Hey, Brooke?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did." She said, throwing out her cone and James' bowl. He rolled his eyes at her immaturity unable to hide his smile.

"Seriously." His sudden serious tone made her bite her bottom lip. Turning around, she said okay.

"Go ahead." She sat down next to him and gave him her attention.

"Well … could you answer me honestly?" He was hesitating.

"Of course." Brooke was getting a little concerned now.

Taking a deep breath, he rushed his sentence,  
"Doyouthinkimabadbigbrother?"

"Uh, what was that?" Perplexed, she leaned in closer to hear him better.

"Do you think I'm a bad big brother?" He asked slowly, while looking Brooke straight in the eyes.

Brooke's breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened. "What?" She whispered.

_Did I make him think that? I-I wasn't supposed to do that!_

"I was just asking!" James said quickly, thinking his aunt might start hyperventilating.

"No!" She said a little too loudly. Then lowering her voice she said, "No … of course not." Looking him straight in the eyes she said, "I'm so sorry sweetie that my questions about you and Sophie made you think that."

"No no I was just wondering … I kinda always wonder that after I get mad." He looked down at his feet, as if he was ashamed.

"Oh honey, look at me." He slowly lifted his head and did as she said. "You are a_ great_ big brother." James' face showed that he didn't believe her.

"Well how else would you know all those things about her huh?" Brooke gave him the most reassuring smile she could muster. "Only a great big brother like you would pay attention to details like that. Not to mention that the fact that you even_ care_ in the first place shows that you are the best big brother she could have." Brooke spoke gently and put an arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer.

"But I make her cry." He spoke so quietly that Brooke was glad that there was no other noise around them.

"All siblings have issues … I've seen it lots of times." That got Jamie to smile. Brooke smiled victoriously and gave herself a silent cheer.

"It happens alright?" Brooke said, shaking his shoulder slightly. "… Just be glad that you can always make up." Her advice did not go on deaf ears and it seemed as if James was soaking it all up.

"Now … Let's play some B-Ball!" Brooke grabbed the basketball from behind her on the table and got up. James followed her, laughing at the sight of Brooke dribbling the ball so low to the ground that it might roll away.

Shaking his head, he joined her on the court.

They played ball for some time, stopping once to talk to Haley who had called on Brooke's cell phone which led to them talking to Nathan as well.

They continued to play after that, but then twenties minutes later Brooke's phone rang again.

Rolling her eyes, Brooke predicted. "I bet it's Tutor Mom again."

"Yeah well … I think its Daddy." James put in. Brooke looked at him and they had a short staring contest until her phone was out. Looking at the caller ID Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Ha!" James said haughtily.

"Actually we're both wrong! So ha!" Brooke stuck out her tongue at him and he returned the gesture.

"Who is it?" He asked, dribbling the ball.

"It's Aunt Milly." At that, James' eyes widened._ Maybe I could talk to Sophie now! Not that she's talk much on the phone … but maybe!_

His face lighting up didn't go unnoticed by Brooke and she knew exactly why. Flipping open the phone, and putting it on speaker, Brooke said, "Hey Millicent what's up?"

"Hey Brooke." Millicent's voice was hesitant and it wavered a little. Was she was crying?

"What's wrong?" Brooke asked immediately and James' stopped dribbling the ball and held it close to him.

The next words out of her mouth made Brooke feel as if her heart stopped and the ball that James held fell from his hands and rolled away.

"I-Its Sophie … she's in the hospital."

**

* * *

**

Tell me what you think!!

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to JateSkateFate815 for helping me!! **

**Ok first off, thank you to EVERYBODY who reviewed, alerted, and/or favorite this fic! **

**And second, I just want you guys to know that there is no need to be mad at either Mouth or Milly because it's not their fault that Sopihe is in the hospital. **

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything except the plot and Sophie! **

**Enjoy! And did I not say the next chapter would be up soon? LOL!! **

* * *

It was like a haze for Brooke and Jamie as they ran to the car and drove quickly to the hospital. They didn't say anything except for Brooke's muttering of 'She's ok… She's fine.'

James had no idea what he felt and stayed quiet throughout the drive. It seemed to take them_ forever_ to get to the Tree Hill Hospital. He was kind of in shock now, not sure how to feel. Of course he was worried but still completely shocked. When the car stopped at a red light, James was left with dwelling in his thoughts.

_Why is she in the hospital? How did she get there? Did she get hurt? Is she sick? Did she get hurt at the zoo? Did she eat something bad? How long will she be there? Can she come home?_ Question after question popped into his mind and his worrying increased to higher new lever. Then, a dark realization hit him like a bucket of ice cold water._** Will**_ she_ come home?_

Feeling like he just got hit in the stomach and the air was rushed out of him, James let out a shaky breath. Feeling that the car began to move again, he saw that the light had turned green. He continued to stay silent throughout the rest of the ride.

Pulling into the parking lot, Brooke parked her car, got out, then made sure James was out of the car, closed the door, and locked it. She grabbed his hand, and Brooke didn't even have to tell him. They were off, running into the building. Once inside the hospital, Brook immediately went to the front desk, still holding James' hand.

"Excuse me." Brooke said, her voice was frantic, but not enough to attract attention. Apparently, it wasn't enough to get the nurse behind the desk's attention either.

"Hold on." The woman said, distractedly, waving her arm dismissively and continued her_ personal _phone call.

Brooke pursed her lips together, and tried to stay calm, for Jamie at least.

Looking down at James, who looked up at her at the same time, Brooke could tell that he too was angry at the woman's lack of attention and carelessness.

Looking back up, and seeing that the woman had yet to turn around, something in Brooke snapped.

_Ah screw it!_ She thought, angrily. _The kid's more stable than I am right now!_

"Hey lady!" Brooke snapped. When the woman still didn't look up, Brooke snapped her fingers a few times in front of her face. Then, she leaned over the desk, snatched the phone from her hand, and slammed in down onto the receiver. The woman looked up shocked and a little miffed.

"Listen to me." Brooke spoke in a low and dangerous voice, her face close to the woman's. Brooke could care less about her name right now so she didn't even bother looking at the name tag. "I am here looking for a little girl. Do you understand me? A little girl is in the hospital! My goddaughter is here and I need to know where she is!"

Before anyone could call security though, Brooke pulled back and straightened her posture. Taking a calming breath, she resumed holding James' hand, and she didn't even know when she had let it go. Expecting to see his frightened face, Brooke reluctantly looked down at him. Instead though, she received a small smile and he squeezed her hand. Brooke gave him a quick smile and his hand a little.

Looking back up, she gave the woman an icy glare and said, "I need to know where Sophie Brooke Scott is right now …" Giving her a tight smile, she added, "please."

"Uh um." Brooke rolled her eyes at her, the woman was wearing her patience. Typing into the computer she finally found what she was looking for, "Uhhh ok got it!"

"Great, now where is she?"

"Down the hall, straight down, and on the left."

"Thanks."

Without looking back, they both turned around and ran. Brooke and Jamie finally reach their destination and saw that Mouth was pacing the floor while Milly was sitting in the chair.

Both of them were worried and you could tell because they looked like they were in deep thought.

"Guys." Brooke said softly and both of their heads snapped up and in their direction.

"What's wrong?" Brooke instantly asked, looking at Milly.

"What happened?" James asked Mouth, his tone was heavy with worry.

Mouth's heart dropped when he saw the look on James' face.

"Honey … you sit here." Brooke instructed James, and pointed to a seat behind him. Obediently, James nodded his head and did as he was told. He watched as the three adults went around the corner to explain the situation.

_Yeah right! Like I'm really gonna just sit here and stay!_

Waiting until they were out of sight, James looked both ways and then got up. He followed them and stopped right when the corner turned so that he was behind a wall and couldn't be scene but could still hear them.

"W-Well we were at the zoo. See we figured that she'd like the zoo. All kids like the zoo." Milly babbled, but then paused for a second and collected herself. "W-We were getting some food. But then she started coughing so much! And I heard wheezing and then Mouth heard it too! So we tried to get her to drink some water but she wouldn't."

"Yeah and then we asked her why she didn't want to drink it and said that 'It hurt' and was starting to cry a little." Mouth continued for her, "When I asked what, she pointed to her chest."

"So we were about to take her to the doctors, but then when we got in the car, I held her and felt that she was heating up." Milly said, a little shakily. Then looking up at her, Milly said sadly, "Brooke … they told us that she had a 100 degree temperature."

All three of them turned around when they heard a small gasp. Although he wasn't a medical expert, James did know that a 100 degree temperature was bad!

"Jamie!" They all said, simultaneously and stepped forward.

Shaking his head, he backed up. Turning around, he dashed down the hallway, running as fast as he could. He dodged people, making sure to stay out of their way. He and ran and ran, passing light blue colored wall after wall. The white doors soon became a blur. He could hear his feet thumping on the ground and his heart pounding in his ears. He could feel his blood rushing, which blocked out the sounds of the people that were either 

exclaiming at his immaturity for funning in the hallways of the hospital or asking if he was okay. They were the ones that obviously saw a glimpse of his face, showing his sadness.

Soon he stopped, and bent over, his hands on his knees. Taking deep breaths, he leaned against a wall behind him, his back pressed against it. Slowly, he began to slide down to the floor. Soon, he was sitting down with his back still pressed against the wall. One foot had made its way stretched out in front of him while the other was pulled up to his chest. Sighed, resting his forehead against his knee.

He had no idea how to describe the emotions that were inside him. They were swirling around like crazy! There was a swirl of sadness mixing in with guilt, some anger in there too along with regret washing over all of them. But what scared him the most was that unknown feeling. It was like a little part of him felt nothing at all. Not in an uncaring way, but more in a numb way. His shoulder trembled for a second, as he scrunched his face up, sniffling. He didn't want to cry, not right now! But he couldn't stop himself and a tear rolled down the side of his face as his chin quivered. Seconds later he didn't even care, and lifted his head, leaning it back against the cool wall. As he shut his eyes tight, more tears rolled down his face.

Brooke turned the corner to see where James had run off to._ Where could he go?_ Brooke panicked. Sophie was already in the hospital, she didn't need James to be hurt or lost either. She wouldn't be able to handle it.

_There he is!_ Brooke thought, sighing in relief, her worry lessening, but only in the slightest.

She stopped in her tracks as soon as she saw him. Brooke choked back a sob and was able to keep her tears at bay as she saw that he was in the same position as Nathan was when Haley was in the hospital after getting hit by the car. Brooke wanted to reach out to the young boy and just hold him and talk to him. But, she knew that would be useless. By the looks of it, he had crawled back into a shell that he had made a long time ago. It was when he felt ignored by Nathan and Haley, when they were on the verge of getting a divorce._ He won't talk to me._ She thought sadly. But then, she was struck with an idea._ But maybe he'll talk to-_

But before she could continue her thought, Brooke felt a masculine arm wrap around her shoulders. She didn't need to turn her head to see who the arm belonged to. His scent and touch was familiar to her.

"You okay?" He asked, worriedly.

She nodded her head is a 'yes' manner, but he knew better. "No." She choked out.

Immediately, he pulled her into his arms. He wrapped his own arms around her body in a tight embrace. He rubbed her back with one hand while his face was buried in her hair.

"Luke, I'm so worried about her." Brooke cried, as she gripped on to the back of his shoulders.

"I know, so am I." Lucas kept his eyes shut tight.

"I feel so helpless. I can't do anything to help_ either_ of them." She continued.

"I know." Lucas repeated, his voice low. "But we'll get through this." He assured her. "We have to." There was a hint of desperation in his voice.

"Talk to Jamie." Brooke said, pulling away not completely when really all she wanted to do was stay in his arms. He just felt so warm that she never wanted to let go. Lucas gave off some vibe that was just so good and comfort always washed over her like a wave.

He looked at her confused. "You think he'll talk to me?" Lucas asked, as he turned his head to look at James. "The ache he felt inside got stronger as he looked at James more closely.

"It's worth a shot." Brooke told him, shrugging, but with some hope in her face. That was more than enough to convince Lucas. He nodded, reached out to place a soft kiss on her forehead, and then on her lips. Brooke sighed into the kiss, feeling a little bit better. Lucas pulled away, and smiled at her. She returned the smile, but neither of theirs reached their eyes.

* * *

**At the same time, but with James**

After a few minutes, he was able to keep a clear head. Deciding that the only thing he could do, James closed his eyes and looked down as he prayed for his sister.

_Please help her._ Jamie prayed, with his eyes shut tight. _I know that I said a lot of bad things, and I know I was really mean to her, but I never meant for anything to happen to her. Ever! She's my little sister, and Momma and Daddy always say that I have to take care of her. I always made sure she was okay. Sometimes … I check on her at night, after Momma and Daddy say goodnight to her. Then, I get back to my bed quickly so I don't get in trouble. Her favorite toys sometimes aren't with her, like the stuffed puppy __Uncle Mouth got her or the Alvin and the Chipmunks set Uncle Luke got her. She always has to have them with her, I don't know why though, and her blanket too. It's the black, blue, and white one. It's the Tree Hill Ravens colors and from Uncle Skills, of course. Other times, if our parents forget to get them, I got to her playpen and get it for her. So I know that I'm not the worst big brother … but I know I'm not the best either. I'm sorry I make her cry so much. I don't know why I get so mad though. I wish I didn't say all that stuff earlier. I know that Sophie will annoy me a lot BUT Uncle Luke is always telling me about how Daddy always bugs him. Except, they're still always gonna be there for each other … no matter what. I-I wanna have that. I want Sophie and I to always be like that, because that's how it's supposed to be right? Isn't that why you gave me Sophie … so that I could protect her? Please don't let anything happen to her! You can't let it. I-I promise that I'll look after her. Please don't take her away from me now. Please … I need her. Please help her …_

**

* * *

**

Tell me what you think!!

**In order for the next chappie to be up … **

**You guys gotta tell me what you think of the prayer especially cuz it took me a while to get that right lol **

**Did you cry? Or feel sad? **

**Thanks for reading! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you guys sooo much for all the reviews!! You guys rock and I love you for that! They made me smile so much! You guys definitely made my day lol! **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own One Tree Hill or anything you see familiar. I only own Sophie and the plot line. **

* * *

"James?"

Looking up, and opening his eyes, James squinted since he had to get used to the fluorescent light.

"Uncle Luke?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah buddy, it's me." Lucas spoke gently, and sat down right next to James. He turned to face the younger boy and observed him. His cheeks were tear stained and his eyes were a little red. He sniffled every now and then too, but looked straight ahead, as if no one was sitting next to him.

Letting out a sigh, Lucas didn't know where to begin. But he didn't have to start since James spoke up first.

"Is she gonna be alright?" His voice was so quiet that Lucas had to lean in a little to catch what he had said.

"I … don't know." Lucas admitted honestly. "But I hope so. She has to be." Lucas said the last part to himself, as he thought about the phone call he had gotten from Mouth while in the middle of finishing his book. He had ran out of the house and into his car as soon as mouth had told him that Sophie was in the hospital. The first thing he saw when he got inside was a heartbroken Brooke watching a miserable James. The sight was enough to make those around them feel a sharp sense of sadness.

Lucas' brooding was cut off by James. "Where's Aunt Brooke?" He asked alarmed, shooting up from his position on the floor. He had run out on her! What if she was looking for him? She has no idea that he's with Uncle Luke!

"Calm down, it's okay." Lucas said immediately, in a soothing tone. He reached over and patted James' back. "I talked to her, and she's with Mouth and Milly right now." He reassured the young boy.

Plopping back down, James sighed. But then another thought hit him, and his eyes widened in realization. In the midst of everything happening, he forgot the most important thing. "What about mom and dad? Are they coming? Cuz they have to! Did anyone even tell them about Sophie?" He demanded.

"Shhh," This time Lucas pulled James into his arms and held him to his chest. "It's alright … just stop thinking so much. Your mom and dad are coming soon, ok? Don't worry about them."

All James could do was hold in his tears and he hoped his parents would get there soon. He_ really_ needed them right now. Not that Lucas and Brooke were bad substitutions. That was far from the truth. But there were just some matters where you just needed your parents to be there and this was_ definitely_ one of them. Their presence alone made him feel ten times better before … why should it be any different now?

**

* * *

**

With Brooke, Mouth and Milly

After taking a few moments to collect herself, Brooke turned the corner where Mouth and Milly were still waiting. After James had run out, she told them both to stay there while she searched for him. That way if the doctor came out they would be informed of what was going on. Mouth had told Brooke that he called Lucas right when Millicent had called her so he would arrive soon. Nodding her head, Brooke had begun her search in finding the young boy.

"So what's happening now?" Brooke asked, as she sat down in the seat next to Mouth.

"Well the doctor is still checking her and we've already called Nathan and Haley and told them about everything. They should be here soon since we called them first." Mouth informed her. "And Millicent is getting something from the vending machines." Right when he said that, Millicent returned with various snacks in hands.

"Why'd you get all those?" Mouth asked, confused as he took a bag of Doritos.

"I don't know … I just had to get something." She shrugged her shoulders, placing the snacks on her lap.

"So you bought the entire vending machine?" Brooke asked, bemused.

"Well …" Not sure what to say exactly that could explain her actions, Milly decided on, "I left some in there for the other kids." and shrugged her shoulders helplessly.

An hour later and they were getting restless. Lucas had texted her saying that he and James were just talking so everything was okay. Mouth had moved to sit on the floor, his bottom getting too used to the chair. Brooke was leaning her elbows on her knees and was hunched over slightly. Her face was buried into the palms of her hands.

"What's going on in there?" Mouth questioned, tapping Brooke's head.

"I feel like this is all my fault." Brooke replied softly, lifting her head up, trying not to tear up again.

"Brooke … How could you think that?" Millicent asked incredulously.

"I-I shouldn't have come up with this plan from the beginning … it was so stupid!" Brooke reprimanded herself, while covering her eyes with her hand. She let out a sigh and muttered how dumb she was.

"No no no!" Millicent said strongly. "No you're not! You're the exact opposite Brooke!"

"Ya got that right!"

All three of them turned around to see Haley and Nathan right behind them.

"Whoa!" Mouth stumbled back a little. "Couldn't you guys have said anything instead of sneaking up like that?" Nathan rolled his eyes, but let out a small smile at that.

Reaching over, he gave Mouth a manly hug. "Hey man." Nathan greeted him and then turned to give Milly a hug as well.

"Haley!" Brooke jumped up and enveloped the woman into a huge hug.

"Brooke!" Haley returned the hug, and when they pulled away, she hugged Mouth and Millicent.

Right then, Lucas and James came around the corner, with Lucas's arm around the younger boy's shoulders. Looking up from the ground, James stopped abruptly when he saw his parents. Then, he pulled away from Lucas and broke out into a run towards them.

"Momma! Daddy!" He called them as he ran straight towards Nathan's feet. He latched onto them and gripped them tightly.

"James!" Nathan hugged the little boy close to his feet, never wanting to let him go. But, he was able to pry him off of his feet and lift him up into his arms, and hugged him properly. James wrapped his arms around Nathan's neck.

"James honey!" Haley's voice wavered a little, not wanting to start crying in front of her son. She stood behind James and hugged him as well. Her eyes met Nathan's above their son's head.

Silently communicating with one another, they decided that they should talk to Brooke and Lucas alone.

Haley pulled away first and Nathan bent down so he could let James go.

Before pulling away, Nathan leaned in and said, "I love you son." Giving him a kiss on the side of the head and rubbing his hair, Nathan pulled away so Haley could talk to him.

"Uh Sweetie, why don't you go for a walk with Uncle Mouth and Aunt Milly?" Haley asked, bending down to James' level. She pressed a kiss against his forehead, while brushing his hair back so she could see his eyes.

"Okay." He nodded his head, but he didn't want to go. He didn't want to leave his parents.

"Don't worry, we'll be right here when you get back." Nathan reassured him.

"And if you need to talk to us, Mouth or Milly can call us, alright?" Haley added, comfortingly.

"Yeah, we'll go outside and get some fresh air." Mouth suggested. "It'll be good for us."

Looking back and forth between both of his parents, he finally consented. "Alright."

With that, Mouth and Milly, who still had an assortment of snacks, walked away and down some hallway.

"Let's sit." Nathan suggested, and the four of them took the seats that were lined up against the wall.

"So," Nathan started. "Mouth told us about the 'plan' you made Brooke. Wanna tell us what that's all about?"

"Well … James wasn't getting along with Sophie and I didn't know what to do." Brooke explained the details of her plan, how she had spoke with Bevin, and how she had wanted James to feel what is was like to not have Sophie around for a day. She told also them how they were making progress.

When asked why she hadn't called them right away, Brooke answered by saying that she didn't want to disrupt their time and she didn't want to interrupt Lucas when he was in the middle of his book.

"Brooke … but why did you take it on your shoulders to do all this?" Haley asked her best friend softly, leaning forward in her chair slightly.

Brooke let out a breath, as she wrung her hands together and kept them on her lap, she began to explain, "I guess it's because well … you guys know that living with my parents, or rather not living with them," she corrected herself and looked up to meet their sympathetic eyes, "made me feel abandoned. I mean, I'm past all that now but still. I don't need my parents now but I would_ never_ want to hear James or Sophie say that about one another … they're still so young."

Brooke had tears in her eyes now, as she brought up old emotions. The same feelings of rejection abandonment came rushing back to her. Suddenly, she felt a warm hand making soothing circles on her back. Looking up, she saw that the arm belonged to Lucas. She gave him a small appreciative nod, which he returned. She continued on. "That feeling … there are no words to fully describe them and you can only know if you've been through it yourself."

"I understand." Haley spoke quietly. "I mean I know what you're trying to say. I realize that I'm the only one out of the four of us that hasn't been abandoned by at least one parent so I can only imagine what you guys must have felt."

"It's alright baby." Nathan said soothingly, as he pulled Haley closer to him. She instinctively leaned into him.

Brooke took a second to admire the picture they made, and then continued talking. "I just didn't want that to happen to Sophie. To be rejected like that from someone that's in your family? It's just not something you can bear. Especially at that young an age. I mean I know that Jamie's only eight, but really … think about it. It would either keep progressing like that or just stop all together. I couldn't take that chance … I had to do something."

"Thank you Brooke." Haley's voice cracked a little, and the tears that she and Brooke were trying to hold back came spilling out.

They hugged each other as Brooke scolded her, "What do you mean 'Thanks'? I'm Jamie's Godmother and that little girl has my awesome name as a middle name! It's my job!"

"Really though Brooke … you have no idea-" Nathan started his thanks but Lucas cut him.

"Don't even man." Lucas chuckled lightly. "She won't let you finish that sentence."

"Get in here!" Haley's voice was muffled by Brooke's shoulder, but she reached back, without pulling away, and tugged on Nathan's hand. Stumbling slightly, he joined in on the group hug. He smirked at Lucas when Brooke said, "You too Broody!" and did the same to him.

Brooke, in an attempt to lighten the mood, said, "And did you seriously want Sophie to grow up like me?" They all pulled away from one another, and began to laugh.

Nathan stopped laughing abruptly, and said, "No."

Haley instantly stopped laughing at the same time, and said, "Oh… no."

"Hey!" Brooke feigned offense, "That wasn't very nice."

"Brooke …," Haley tried to explain but didn't know how to put it nicely so she settled for, "High school you … you know, before you met Lucas."

Brooke seemed like she was contemplating what to say, and then she just nodded, "Yeah … ok I get it. I wouldn't want that for her either." She giggled and Haley laughed too. The lightness in the air was calming, which was good in a situation like this. This was also one of the many reasons Haley and Brooke were so close. Their ability to rely on one another and be able to see deep within each other, past the exteriors, was incredible. To have friendships like theirs, to accept one another and of course, to be able to rely on the other for comfort was a remarkable benefit.

A few minutes later, and Mouth, Millicent, and James returned from their walk.

"Uh, excuse me." A doctor in his last forties said, coming out of Sophie's room at the same time. James walked over to Haley and Nathan. "Who is here for," He looked down at his clipboard and squinted a little, "Sophie Brooke Scott?" He questioned, looking up.

"We are!" Seven different voices rang out at the same time, while some hands shot up in the air too.

**

* * *

**

So what did you think?

**Oh and btw guys … The next chapter is last the last one :( **

**If you liked this fic, then I hope you guys can check out my other OTH one … it's a Dan and Lily confrontation fic set in the future. **

**It's called Unforgotten Ghosts from the Past. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys … I know it's been a while BUT a long chapter awaits you all … D LOL **

**This is NOT the last chapter … there's still one more. I was originally going to combine the last chapter with this one but then I thought it would be too long so yeah … **

**Thanks to JateSkateFate815 for helping me!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you see familiar, just the plot and Sophie!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Uh okay then," The doctor said, not really taken aback by that. "Hello," He greeted the bunch, introducing himself, "My name is Dr. Colton."

"Doctor," Nathan stepped forward, nodding his head in acknowledgement. "This is my wife Haley," Nathan introduced. The doctor shook both of their hands.

"S-So how is she?" Brooke asked the question that was on all of their minds.

"Well," Dr. Colton began, adjusting his glasses, and looking at them, "It seems that Sophie will be alright." He gave them all a reassuring smile.

_Everyone_ released a huge breath of relief and their grip on one another loosened as well.

_She's okay!_ James thought excitedly. _She's gonna be alright! YES! Thank you thank you so much for listening!_ James grinned widely, awaiting the word that he could go see his little sister.

Haley stepped forward, her Mommy guard still up, and questioned, "So_ what_ happened Doctor Colton?" Nathan, naturally, pulled her back.

Unaffected by this, Dr. Colton said, "Well we had to run a few tests on her to make sure my assumption was corrects, and thankfully, it was. We should be glad that her condition did not escalate any further." He explained. ""The coughing that she's apparently had for awhile, the wheezing we detected when she was asked to cough for us, shivering, chest pain, and high fever are all symptoms of Bronchitis."

"B-But she's only two." Haley whispered to herself, fretting.

Although it wasn't a disease, for phlegm to be stuck in a two year old, who can barely cough on their own to remove it, is quite serious. Relying on a toddler to be independent and know how hard to cough and when to cough is not a smart idea, especially if they themselves don't know what's going on.

"She probably caught it when she was playing with another child. It is the flu season starting up now so it could be possible that was where the infection came from." The doctor clarified the how, now holding his clipboard under one arm. "You guys won't have to worry about the possibility of Sophie having pneumonia. Luckily, she has acute bronchitis, not chronic, which is why she was still at the stage where she coughs up the phlegm. Chronic bronchitis is more serious, but that is nothing to be concerned about right now. Now seeing that the symptoms go only as far back as a few weeks, there is nothing to worry about. I'll write down a prescription that she should take."

For a child, James was following along pretty well. He became concerned when the doctor had mention pneumonia, but then he remembered that Dr. Colton had said it was not a worry.

_WHEN can she come home?_ James thought impatiently. Brooke was thinking the same thing, trying hard not to whine out loud. And that was_ very_ difficult for the two of them.

"Can we go in and see her?" James spoke up, looking at the doctor.

"Yes, you may go see her. She is awake, but might be a little tried form the medicine we had to give her." Doctor Colton smiled kindly at James, who returned it.

James looked up at his parents and they both nodded at him, silently giving the boy permission to go in. Hesitantly, James took a step forward. _Should I go in? What if she doesn't wanna see me at all?_

Then, he felt some light pressure on his back and saw that it was Lucas' hand. Crouching down to his eye level, Lucas whispered, "Trust me, she'll want to see you. Go ahead J. Luke." Lucas threw a wink at the younger boy when he smiled to one of his many nicknames.

_It's like he read my mind._ James thought as he walked to the door, _Weird._ He shrugged, and then entered the room. The rest of the adults stayed behind to give him time and speak more with the doctor.

The walls had drawings of animations that most children loved, along with a few toys here and there. This was expected since they were in the children's section of the hospital.

He couldn't help but wince when he saw Barney in the corner. He shuddered at the thought of the giant purple dinosaur, he never did like that show. Sophie disliked it just as much as he did. Whenever an adult put it on when they were younger, she would scrunch her face up like she was in pain and would let out a wail of annoyance, which usually made James laugh.

Looking around the room, James finally settled his eyes on the small figure he had missed so much!

Sophie was sitting up in her small bed, looking around curiously at her surroundings. It looked like she had just woken up. Her hair was messed up a little and she had a tight grip on the light blue blanket that had stars on it. She rubbed her left eye a little and her eye finally landed on James.

"Hey Soapy." James whispered her infamous nickname, using his indoors voice.

Her eyes squinted, as if she couldn't really see him clearly. Realizing that it was in fact her big brother, she let out a small gasp. Her big hazel eyes widened and her mouth made a small 'O'. Clapping her hands together, she squealed, making him grin. Sophie waved her arm, slapping the space in front of her.

"Jaym-eh!"

_She wants me to sit with her._ James thought, warmly._ At least she's not mad at me._

He moved to walk over to her. Timidly, he reached her bed and sat down next to her.

"Soapy … I'm sorry." He apologized, not sure if she'd really understand.

Sophie looked at him, cocking her head to the side in confusion. James thought of how to make her understand … He got an idea!

Taking her hand gently in his, he lifted the small hand and put it against his chest.

"I am …" He shook his head in a 'No' manner, "not mad at … " he took her hand and put it against her chest, "Soapy about", and finally he pointed to his shirt, "jersey!" Sophie still looked a little confused, but then she realized what he was trying to say.

Looking up at his expectant face, she gave him an open mouthed grin, showing him small white teeth, and said, "O-keh!"

_Are you serious?_ James couldn't help but think. _That's it?_ He wasn't sure if he should be relieved that she had forgiven him so easily or if he should be frustrated that she possibly couldn't understand him. On one hand, she's little so Sophie wouldn't remember it when she'd be older … BUT Aunt Brooke said something before, about things like that somehow staying with them forever.

"Really?" He asked, uncertainly.

"Ya!" She nodded her head.

James couldn't help but let out a small laugh and he shook his head. Looking his sister straight in the eyes, he said, "I love you Soapy … and I really missed you!" He reached over and hugged her little form, patting her hair softly, since that what his parents usually did.

Obviously, Sophie understood him since she started giggling, and responded with a, "Love Jaym-eh too!"

But then her smile fell, when she pulled away, and as she looked around the room, noticing a few people were missing. Her small face began to scrunch up and James knew what that meant …

"What's wrong?" James leaned in closer to her.

"Want momma!" she exclaimed, her small lower lip trembling. "Dada now!" She demanded it this time.

"Okay okay!" James said, gesturing with his hands, "I'll go get them."

"No go!" Sophie screeched when he made it to the door. She didn't want Jamie to leave too! If he's gone then … she'd be all alone.

"Uh … Just wait!" He spoke, torn between staying with her and getting his parents, not able to do two things at once.

Poking his head out the door, he said, "Mom! Dad! Get in here!" He hollered, "Now … please!" He instantly heard their feet hitting the floor rapidly, and turned to see them running to him.

"Is she okay?" Nathan asked as they both ran into the room.

"She's fine!" James reassured them quickly, stopping them from calling the doctors with his hands, "She just wanted you two."

"Oh," Nathan said, letting loose a sigh of relief.

"Thank god!" Haley voiced at the same time, her hand resting on her chest, over her fast beating heart.

"Sorry about that." Jamie apologized sheepishly. Haley let out a wry laugh, as she picked Sophie up. Cuddling her little girl close to her, Haley kissed the top of her head, and whispered a, "I love you baby."

"Love Momma too!" Sophie exclaimed happily, making the three other occupants in the room laugh.

Sophie snuggled in closer to Haley, obviously missing her mother's touch.

"Aww." Haley spoke softly. She lowered down to James level and said, "You okay now sweetie?"

Looking from his mother, to his sister, to Nathan, and back to Sophie, James answered honestly, "Yeah … I am, _now_."

Nathan smiled at all three of them, grateful for his family. His eyes drank in the sight of Haley holding their daughter and speaking with their son. _God I love them so much!_ He thought to himself.

Walking over to them he put an arm around Haley and hooked his other arm around Jamie, and pulled them close to him, wrapping them all in a hug.

"I missed you too ya know." Nathan spoke to Sophie who giggled when he nuzzled the top of her head.

* * *

Two hours later and they were all in Naley's living room, watching the kids play, as they talked to one another. Peyton and Skillz were there too. They had both rushed in from out of town as soon as they had gotten news of Sophie's condition.

"Book!" Brooke instantly pulled away from her conversation with Haley and turned her head to see that Sophie had crawled towards her, and was now using her (Brooke's) feet to pull herself up.

"Awww!" Brooke cooed.

"Want up!"

"You're such a good girl aren't you?" Brooke talked to the smaller child, pulling her up and onto her lap.

Sophie bit her bottom lip and nodded her head enthusiastically, making the adults laugh.

"Alright Soap!" Nathan said, walking into the room, "Time for your medicine!" He said, feigning excitement for the younger girl. Except, she took after him and they both despised taking medicine.

"NO!" Sophie yelled at once.

"Sophie Scott!" Haley admonished, "You don't yell at Daddy, okay?"

Pouting, the girl nodded her head and said, "Sorr-eh Dada."

"It's okay." Nathan said, amused.

"C'mon Sophie!" Lucas encouraged her, "Medicine is fun!"

He just got a look that either said Then-Why-Don't-You-Take-It or Are-You-Kidding-Me? … He wasn't sure which one it was.

"She's not gonna fall for it guys." Peyton predicted. "Wasn't there some trick that got you guys to take your medicine?" She asked the Scott brothers. They looked at each other and just shrugged their shoulders, neither of them knowing what to do.

"Hey Brooke …" Mouth spoke up, with a mischievous look in his eyes. "What was that thing you did to get Angie to eat her food?" He asked, bringing up the child that Brooke had adopted temporarily till she got the care she needed.

Brooke thought about what he meant, and then realization dawned on her. "Well I need someone's help first!" She stated obviously, in a cheerful tone. Looking down at the girl in her arms, she shifted her position so that Sophie's feet were on her lap, standing up and facing Brooke.

"Hey! Who should be my helper?" Brooke asked, "Pick someone!"

"Ummm," Sophie said, looking from adult to adult. She smiled when she saw her Uncle Mouth pointing to Uncle Skillz. "Unca Skill!"

Skillz looked up confused and asked, "You need help with what?"

A few minutes later and Sophie was seated on the couch, with Brooke and Skillz on their knees in front of her. James was sitting next to her since she 'demanded' it. He was not helping them, but laughing at their attempts.

"C'mon Lil' Scott!" Skillz pleaded, "Just take the medicine!"

"Here, it'll be fun." Brooke promised, as she poured some medicine into the spoon. She started making airplane noises, and looked at Skillz to jump in.

"Oh right." He said, and everyone looked on amusement, as he made weird noises, "This is Flight Baby Scott asking for landing … permission to land?"

Sophie shook her head 'No', which made Lucas laugh out loud, but he covered it with a cough.

"It's really tastey!" Brooke persuaded her. Making zigzags motions with the spoon, just as she was about to push it into Sophie's mouth, Brooke turned her hand and shoved the spoon into Skillz's open mouth. He was about to ask for another request for landing. His face started to pucker up at the bitter taste and everyone started to laugh.

"Smile," Brooke said, cheerfully, not letting her laughter out, "She's _watching_ you."

It was true, Sophie was watching Skillz's reaction intently. With great difficulty, he was able to get the horrible stuff down his throat. He winced as he felt the bitter stuff go down his throat. Opening an eye, he looked at Sophie and said, "That stuff was good, you should try some!"

She opened her mouth a little bit, and Brooke used the second spoon she had ready, and slowly pushed it into the little 'O' shape Sophie made.

Just as her face began to pucker, James said, "No no no! Don't think about spitting it out!"

Sophie let out a small whimper and looked at everyone. Someone had to feel bad for her and say it was okay if she didn't take it! The pushovers all looked away from her face, and grumpily, she swallowed the contents of the spoon.

"Good girl!" Haley cheered, reaching over and picking Sophie up, holding her in her arms. Nathan made sure she sipped all the water from her cuppy when he handed it to her.

"Want Jaym-eh!" James beamed at this, and he held him arms out to take his little sister, so they could go back to playing with her toys.

"Everything's okay now," Nathan said, soothingly, knowing that Haley needed to hear it one more time, "We're okay." He hugged her close to him. Looking up into his blue yes, Haley smiled warmly, reached up on her tippy toes, and kissed her husband and the father of her child, softly, but with passion. Pulling away, he grinned at her, and they turned around to watch their family and friends interact with one another.

**

* * *

**

OK so this is NOT the last chapter … I am still going to post a chapter, an epilogue, and after you guys read that … well it's up to all of you if you want a sequel or not … D

**Thanks for reading! Reviews**_** are**_** appreciated! **


	8. Chapter 8

Ok so about the last Chapter … I totally forgot where I got the medicine thing from so I am really sorry about not putting that in the AN, but yeah I got it from **Full House** and I didn't realize that until a reviewer brought it up, so thank you guys for bringing that to my attention! : ) But in my opinion, it is SO something Brooke would do … LOL

And I forgot to say it last chapter … but THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!! And favorite/alerted the fic!! You guys are_** awesome!**_

Thanks for reviewing throughout the story, I appreciate it so much!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you see familiar, just the plot and Sophie and a few other characters you don't recognize.

Enjoy! It's the longest chapter … that I've written!

* * *

_Epilogue_

**James is 11 and Sophie is 5 **

**It's her first year of Elementary school and his last **

**Spring**

"Look who it is … Little Baby Sophie Scott!" A fifth grader taunted Sophie. "You're stupid!"

"No I'm not!" Sophie defended herself. "Shut up Bryan you're a jerk!" The tiny kindergartener retaliated.

"Shut up!" He, the bully, shoved her back as more kids surrounded them in a circle, huddling together. "You're the stupid kindergartener! And you're ugly too! I bet your Mommy and Daddy hate you!" He spat the words at her.

He was far from the truth actually. Sophie was an adorable little girl! Her straight long black hair was pulled into two pigtails. She was dressed in a baby blue dress and wore light blue shoes. She looked like the picture of innocence.

Sophie felt tears sting her eyes at hearing him. She kept quiet, not knowing what to do. He was right ... She was just a kindergartener, incredibly small compared to Bryan, a large fifth grader! _I wish Jamie was here!_ She thought sadly. _Why is he so mean to me? He used to be Jamie's friend!_ Sophie thought, confused and sad.

She sniffled, and her lower lip began to tremble. This edged Bryan on more.

"Are you gonna cry?" He asked, in a baby voice. "Then fine! Cry little baby! Go back to mommy and cry!" He chanted and a few kids joined in.  
**  
**

"Leave her alone!" Came a loud squeaky voice from the crowd. Everyone, including a shocked and confused Sophie, turned to see who it was that spoke out. The speaker was a little boy that Sophie recognized as her new classmate. He had messy brown hair and green eyes. His posture was straight and it looked like he was puffing his chest out slightly.

"Who are you?" Bryan sneered, as the little boy walked over to Sophie. He stood between the Bully and the girl.

_What's he doing?_ Sophie thought frantically._ Don't do anything New Kid! He'll crush us both!_

"My name is Aiden Spencer." He answered. "You shouldn't pick on a girl ya know!" Aiden talked back, speaking as if he was giving some advice. "You'll never get a girlfriend like that!" Apparently, only he and Sophie found that funny. Everyone else just gasped, while the two smaller kids laughed.

"Aah!" Bryan yelled in annoyance and frustration, since his pride and ego was just bruised by a couple of little kids. He shoved Aiden backwards, knocking him into Sophie. They both fell on to the ground. "Oomf!" They said at the same time, landing on their backs.

Stomping forward, Bryan yanked Sophie up, ignoring Aiden's protests. "You're just a stupid dumb girl!-"

Most people in the crowd turned their heads when they heard someone running towards them. The boy ran as fast as he could, driven by anger. His friends had just gotten him, from the_ other_ side of the playground. They informed him of what Bryan was doing and he took off!

"Whoa! Get outta the way!" A third grader yelled, seeing James and his friends running towards the crowd, getting nearer and nearer.

"Move move move!" James could hear his friends behind him yell. He didn't slow down once he broke into the circle, though. James ran full force, lunging at Bryan when he was close enough.

Tackling him to the ground, they rolled around, attempting to punch and kick the other. A few hits were successful on both sides. All the other children cheered them on, most of them chanting 'James'. Sophie watched on with wide eyes, knowing that when she saw the blonde blur she was sure it was James! Remembering that Aiden was behind her, she turned around and helped him up.

"It's okay," Sophie spoke brightly, "That's my big brother James Lucas Scott!" Aiden made an 'O' shape with his mouth and nodded understandingly. They both began to dust off their clothes and watched the fight.

Eventually, Dean Michaels and Oliver Daniels, the two boys that had come with James, pulled him and Bryan apart. Dean shoved Bryan back, and then he and Oliver went to stand by James. There was no blood but there was sure to be bruises and soreness later. Both boys had dirt on their shorts and shirts … something neither of their mothers would be happy about. But right now, James could care less about that.

James stood there, his eyes blazing in fury. "Stay … away … from … my _sister_!" He warned, panting, and his body shook in anger. _Why would he want to pick on Sophie? She doesn't do anything to anyone!_ He thought.

"If I don't?" Bryan challenged, with a raised brow as he dusted himself off.

"Then we'll kick your butt!" Dean threw in.

"Man just back off and go somewhere!" Oliver advised as they both glared at him. He wasn't saying it for Bryan's benefit but more for James'.

"Your whole family is full of rejects!" Bryan yelled, ignoring the two boys.

"Aah!" They acted quickly and restrained James from lunging and attacking Bryan again. "Just let it go!"

"No way!" Bryan knew what James was talking about. He was referring to the reason Bryan disliked him so much.

"I had to do it!" James broke free of his friends but stood rooted in his spot.

"No you didn't!" Bryan yelled as his voice shook.

"Come on people! Move it move it!" Dean yelled, waving his arms. Oliver helped by telling them that the teachers should be out soon and they would all get in trouble for not getting them sooner.

That worked as they all scattered in different directions.

"They're gonna take me away." Bryan said, sounding so lost. He had changed from full on anger to lost.

"Then it's for your own good!" James said, panting slightly.

Looking annoyed and confused, he asked, "How in the world is THAT for good? Huh?" Bryan stepped forward but James didn't step back. "Now I gotta leave all my friends cuz of you!" He poked James in the chest, hard.

"What's goin' on?" Aiden asked Sophie who just shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothin'!" James said to them.

"Yeah, nothin' … Hey umm you guys wanna go on the swings or somethin'?" Oliver asked them. The little kids looked at each other then back at Oliver.

"Sure!

"Yeah!" They exclaimed at once.

"Let's go then." Dean said, as and Oliver raced Sophie and Aiden to the swings.

The sun was beating down on them all, making everyone feel tired.

"So when do you gotta leave?"

"After school." Bryan answered shortly. James was shocked at this, his Uncle Luke had warned him about Social Services coming to take the boy away as soon as possible, but James didn't know it was_ that_ soon.

Releasing a huge sigh, James spoke carefully, knowing that it was a situation that should be threaded with care. "I…I'm sorry that you have to leave all your friends … And I'm sorry that you gotta leave everything else that you know." James apologized, but then looked Bryan straight in the face and stated firmly, "But I_ am not_ sorry that I told my parents about your parents. Dude … You weren't safe there! You're supposed to be safe in your own house!" James tried to make Bryan understand … _Why can't he just get it?_ He thought, in frustration.

Nathan had warned him that Bryan might be a little angry … James sure wasn't ready for that anger to be directed to him or Sophie.

They stood there, thinking. Eventually, the teachers came out and called that recess was over. Luckily, no one had snitched on Bryan about the fight, not that it would have mattered. The teachers were informed of Bryan and his situation, and knew that they should brace themselves for anything during his last day at school in Tree Hill.

"Sorry for picking on your sister." Bryan muttered, with his head hung low.

"It's okay." James said, accepting the apology. But before he could say another word, Bryan was off. He ran straight to the door that would lead to his classroom.

_He didn't even say bye …_James thought sadly, since him and Bryan had been pretty close at one point.

**James: 16 – Sophie: 10**

"Bring it on! I'll take you!" James yelled, over the laughter of his family. It was a normal, typical, Sunday morning for the Scott household … Psh, yeah right.

Picnic tables were overturned, being used as protection, while they threw water balloons at each other. Not_ all_ of them were filled with water though. Some had milk, some were filled with soda (Nathan's idea), some had Jelly (Sophie's idea), and some were even filled with paint (Brooke's idea). It was really fun, but incredibly messy.

_Oh well … I'll clean that up later._ Nathan thought, as a balloon filled with Sprite was aimed for Haley, but hit the wall next to her. She sent him a glare, but he noticed a mischievous glint in her eyes. _If I get the chance._ He gulped.

It was male Scotts verses female Scotts. Lucas, Nathan, James, and Keith (Lucas and Brooke's son) took over one side of the empty drained out pool, while Brooke, Haley, Lily, and Sophie had the other. They actually split up the backyard. Aiden was there too, he was on the guys' side. Even though he wasn't a Scott_ legally_, he was still accepted as one of them since he was Sophie's best friend.

"Trust me," Aiden persuaded the guys, "They won't see us. Let's just move over there." He pointed to one of the girls' territory.

"I don't know …" Lucas eyed him warily.

"Yeah that's their spot … why should we-" Nathan began, but was cut off.

"Because!" Aiden said exasperated, "They won't expect it coming at all!"

"Hmm," Keith said, thinking about it. "What do ya think James?"

Looking at Aiden, to see if he was telling the truth, James relented, "Yeah I think that's a good idea," He nodded, "Let's do it!"

Discreetly, they moved and ducked, while Keith rolled for affect, onto the other side.

"Okay …" Lucas said, looking around, "Now … where are they?"

"NOW!" Aiden yelled, causing all the guys to turn to him. Except, he wasn't talking to the guys.

He threw himself into the bushes behind them.

"What the hell was that?" Nathan asked, confused at the boy's actions.

"Don't know Dad-" A balloon flew through the air and smashed into the back of his head. Blue pain dripped from the back of his head to down his back.

Taking a deep breath, James opened his eyes. "I think he was a double-" This time they were cut off by a balloon filled with milk smacking Lucas in the side of the face, "agent."

"Obviously." Keith rolled his eyes, and James sent him a glare. All three immediately ducked, as they were bombarded with more balloons.

"Hey!" James yelled into the bushes, and would have jumped into them to give the little liar a piece of his mind but saw that Aiden wasn't there anymore.

"Over there!" Nathan called, and the other three guys turned around to see the girls standing on the edge of the pool with triumphant looks. Aiden was by Sophie's side, smirking and waving at them.

"Traitor!" All three guys yelled at him. Aiden just shrugged his shoulders.

"What now bro?" Sophie taunted. The men all looked at each other. A beat later …

"Ahhhhh!" The three guys yelled out and ran_ towards_ the girls and Aiden with balloons in hand, and some still in their backpacks.

"Umm Tutor Mom?" Brooke said, stepping back, "What do we do now?!"

"Run!" Haley screamed.

"Scatter!" Lily yelled at the same time, and they did just that. _Maybe they won't find us if we split up … Yeah right._

**James: 18 – Sophie: 12**

"I now give you the graduating class of 2022!** (A/N : I think that's the right year, if not please tell me!)** Congratulations!" The principal announced as everyone in the audience stood up and cheered. The graduating class all jumped up and yelled, screamed, whooped, and made all this noise in excitement.

"WHOO!" Dean yelled, launching his cap into the air.

"Hell YEAH!" Oliver cheered, as he did a jig, making Dean roll his eyes.

"What did I tell you about that?" Dean asked Oliver, who rolled his eyes in return.

"What?"

Chuckling, James made his way up the rows of seats to them. "WHOO! We have finished high school boys!" He laughed, thumping them on the back with enough force to shove them back. They returned the favor and soon it began into a playful shoving match.

"Boys, boys, boys!" Haley broke them apart with Dean and Oliver's mothers in tow, as well as the rest of the entire family.

"So little twerp," James grinned down at Sophie, "Your big bro's now a high school graduate …" Sophie rolled her eyes jokingly, "What do ya think of that?"

"Get to college then we'll see what you're made of." She smirked up at him, causing all the adults to choke on their laughter while Dean and Oliver laughed openly. James stood their kind of shocked, but then he reached down, wrapped his arms around her waist and swung her around.

Screeching, she screamed, "James! Put me DOWN!" She let out another scream as he swung faster.

"J," Nathan laughed, "Put your sister down." Even though, he really didn't mean it.

James mimicked her voice, making weird sounds that were supposed to sound girly, "Then we'll see what you're made of." He mocked. "Let's see what_ you're_ made of after this!" He swung faster, twirling around and around, as his Tree Hill High gown swung around them.

**James: 21 – Sophie: 15**

"I can't believe you!" Sophie muttered, crossing her arms in fury.

"Are you serious?!" James exclaimed, incredulously, "You can't believe_ me_?_ I_ can't believe_ you_!"

They were then blinded by an incredibly bright white light and horns honking like crazy. Angrily they both looked up to see what was causing all the commotion.

"Oh my god!" Sophie screamed, and both their eyes widened in horror.

"Sophie!" James yelled, turning to her. In that moment their eyes met and both saw their own fears reflecting in them. Reflexively, he pulled her body towards his own, and covered her, attempting to shield from the impact that was to come.

"Jamie!" She screamed, clutching onto her brother as tight as she could, as tear stung her eyes.

The on-goers all watched in horror as the truck hit the car, crashing into it. The screeching sounds of the metal, screams and gasps of shock and horror, along with the sounds of the truck and car grating on the asphalt had people covering their ears. The truck hitting it with such force and intensity that it flipped over two times before skidding to a halt. The smaller car was completely damaged! It was now upside down, rocking side to side.

"CALL 911!" Someone had roared over the crash.

An ambulance came rushing and paramedics went to work immediately, carefully removing the two victims from the car and caring for them in the ambulance that made its way to the hospital.

Hours later, and Sophie opened her eyes slowly. She blinked a few times to get used to the bright light above her. _Where am I?_ She asked herself, sitting up. She groaned in pain, aching in several different places.

Looking around, Sophie noticed that there was a blanket placed over her, and that was wearing some kind of gown, there was a heart monitor, an IV- _Hospital room? What the- Oh my god! The crash! Jamie!_

It all came flooding back to her. James protecting her, the truck, and the car … it flipped over so many times!

As soon as she covered her face with her hands, she let out a small cry of pain. Pulling back instantly, Sophie realized that her left arm was in a sling. It wasn't broken but looked like, by the wrapping, that she had a sprained shoulder. Resting her arm in a better position, Sophie looked for the button that would alert the nurse that she was awake.

"Well hello there!" Came a voice from the doorway that she didn't recognize. Sophie's head snapped up, a little too quickly at that. She didn't see who the three figures were.

"Ow!" She moaned, rubbing the back of her neck with her good arm.

"Sophie!" Haley cried, as she ran to her daughter with Nathan in tow.

"Thank god you're okay!" Nathan said, feeling some relief. He kissed Sophie's head and hugged her close, but didn't pull at any of the wires or touch the sling.

"Mom, Dad!" Sophie called out, voice hoarse, as tears stung her eyes. Clinging onto them, Sophie let the tears fall freely.

The doctor finally spoke up, after giving them some time. "My name is Doctor Helen," She introduced herself, "Let's look at your charts …" She took a few moments to look at the charts and then she finally looked up to see Sophie watching her. Giving her a comforting smile, she asked, "Do you remember anything?"

"Uh, I remember the crash and t-the truck hitting us f-full force," Sophie's voice began to break, still shaken up about everything that had happened. The Dr. Helen nodded, looking at her with some sympathy. Haley rubbed her back soothingly while Nathan held onto her hand.

"Well there's nothing to worry about. It was lucky that you were wearing your seat belt though," Dr. Helen reassured her gently. The doctor continued and told the three of them the diagnosis. "You have some bruises and scratches, due to the glass shattering. There's no need to worry about the ones on your face because they will definitely heal with time, so it isn't anything permanent. She has a small concussion though. Her left shoulder is sprained, as you can see from the sling, which was from when it hit the wind shield, while the car flipped. Uh let's see … Oh and there are some stitches and that was also due to the shattering glass. You have stitches on your right leg, your shoulder blades, and I believe that's about it. You can come back in two weeks to get them removed."

Sitting at the foot of the bed, Dr. Helen removed her glasses and said, "Now Sweetie, I know this is hard for you, but you will feel some pain for a few days, time to time. But with the medication provided, the healing should go along well. If you have any questions of concerns, please, do not hesitate in calling or coming down here."

"Thank you." The young girl muttered. Sophie nodded her head slowly, processing everything. "I have a question though."

The three adults looked at her expectantly. "Where's James?"

Haley looked at Nathan, neither of them sure how to tell Sophie this. Its not that he was dead, but the news wouldn't be easy to take.

"Would you," Dr. Helen spoke up, trying to take some heat off of the young parents, "Like to see him?"

Not wanting to nod her head too quickly, Sophie said, "Y-Yeah, I really want to … please." She had a dreary feeling about this, it was something she couldn't put her finger on.

As Nathan and Haley both made to move as well, Sophie stopped them. "Alone." She pleaded with her eyes when Haley firmly stated 'No.'

"Please," Sophie begged, "I just- I just wanna see him alone."

Nathan silently nodded to Haley, telling her to let Sophie go in to see her brother, their son, by herself.

"Alright" Haley said quietly, and Dr. Helen helped Sophie up and out of the room.

"Oh my god, Nathan!" Haley hugged her husband and he wrapped his strong arms around her tightly, in a firm but loving hug.

"W-What if some-something happens to him?" Haley instantly saw several different bad images running through her mind, and quickly shut her eyes closed, trying to block them all out.

"No, no, no, no!" Nathan breathed into her hair, his voice heavy. "Don't say that okay? Please don't … Nothing will happen to him, he's gonna be alright … We all will." Even though he tried to sound consoling to her, even to his own ears it sounded like he was begging her to believe them so he could too.

"Guys?" They both turned to see Lucas standing in the doorway, just as sad and miserable as they were. Behind him, and outside in the hallway, were the rest of their 'family'. Lucas was holding onto Brooke's hand tightly, while Peyton, Skillz, Junk, Fergie, Mouth, Millicent, Rachel, Bevin, Tim, Andy, Quentin, Deb, and Karen.

"Just call if you need any help okay?" Dr. Helen asked gently.

"I will, and thank you doctor." Sophie gave her a small smile and then turned to put her hand on the doorknob. When she knew that the doctor was gone, she rested her head on the door. The tears in her eyes began to spill out and roll down her cheeks. Taking a few deep breaths and releasing them, Sophie was able to control herself. Turning the knob and pushing the door open, Sophie walked in.

She didn't dare to look at the bed, and kept her eyes on the floor. Once inside, she closed the door behind her.

Sophie lifted her head and sucked in a deep, shaky, breath at the sight of James.

He had wires hooked up to him, way more than she had. With watery eyes, she saw the white wrap around his head. She hoped there was no head injury, but knew she could be wrong by the looks of it. There was a cast that covered his broken foot. His face, like hers, had scratches and bruises, most likely from glass shattering.

"Oh god, Jamie." Sophie muttered, and she moved to be right by his side. _Oh my god, I am so SO sorry Jamie! I'm sorry!_

Pulling the chair that was against the wall next to James, Sophie sat down on it. She held onto his hand, lightly, and stared at the wire that was taped on top of it. She laid her head down, and thought.

They stayed like that for the next seven hours, with James sleeping in the hospital bed and Sophie by his side. She eventually fell asleep, in an uncomfortable position. Her body was in the chair but she was leaning forward, her head against the side of the bed.

The consistent beeping of the heart monitor was the only thing that kept her calm, making her find comfort in the repetition.

Around nine in the morning, Sophie woke up to the feeling of someone's fingers moving. Slowly lifting her head up, she let out a groan as she stretched her back, cracking it. Her muscles were sore and she knew she had to move around. Yawning, she rubbed her eyes of sleep. Looking at her brother, the feelings form last night all came rushing back.

"Oh Jamie," She said, pained, seeing her older brother like this. Suddenly, Sophie's head snapped down towards where his hand laid. It was rested next to hers so she couldn't have imagined that! When she saw and felt his fingers move again, a burst of hope shot through her. Jumping up from her seat, she ran straight to the door, ripped it open, and called for the doctor.

When she saw that a doctor and a few nurses were making their way to the room, Sophie left the door to run back to James, careful not to move her arm that was in the sling.

His eye lids began to flutter open, but his eyes were kind of rolled to the back of his head. Scared, Sophie moved back a little.

"James?" She whispered gently. "James it's me, Sophie!" He finally opened his eyes, blinking rapidly, but his eyes finally began to focus. He looked around the room and his eyes adjusted. _James? James it's me Sophie!_ He heard, but couldn't place who the voice belonged to. He finally settled his eyes on the young woman next to him.

She leaned in closer and said, "Don't worry bro, the doctors are coming."

Looking back at her, he cleared his throat, and pushed his head up. He felt pain shoot up in the back of his head, and groaned, leaning back onto the pillow.

"Shh, shh, it's okay. Don't do anything." Sophie advised him, wincing as she thought of the physical pain he could be in.

James spoke up, his voice hoarse from not being used recently. The next three words he said was accompanied with doctors and nurses bustling into the room. Even though they were saying things in weird medical code, it didn't drown out James' confusion. "Who are you?" He asked in utter perplexity, sending Sophie into shock.

* * *

**Review please! One last time? Tell me if you guys want a sequel!! I already have some ideas.**

**Thank you so much to everyone, I REALLY appreciate it! PM me if you ever want to chat! BYE!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys!

I just posted the sequel ... I know it took me a long time, and for that I am **_REALLY SORRY_** but I hope you guys will still read it. It's called**_ Memories_**.

Check out my Brucas one-shot if you haven't yet, it goes with Family Matters and it's set in the epilogue. It's called _**Priceless**_.

Thanks!!


End file.
